The Untold Story of Neverland: The Legend
by Black-Rose.Secret-Lover
Summary: Everyone knows Peter Pan, the boy who would never grow up but what if there was a secret the fairies of Pixie Hollow have been keeping? A secret lost girl.
1. Prologue

**My first story on the site, please read and review?**

***Disclaimer* I, Black Rose, DO NOT own J.M Barrie's Characters - I only own the plot and Sofia Jane (One of my aliases)**

* * *

><p>On a far away island, a runaway Indian and rogue pirate made love. After spending two weeks on the pirate's ship, the runaway Indian realized that this wasn't the lifestyle for her child. So one night when the pirate was fast asleep, the Indian snuck out of his bed and left a note.<p>

The next morning, the runaway Indian found her way back to her tribe. She begged her father, the chief, to accept her back into the tribe for she was terribly sorry for running away from the tribe. The chief accepted her apology, only on one condition; if she married the head warrior of the tribe.

A week later they married and made love. But the Indian girl was still in love with the pirate.

Nine months later, the Indian runaway gave birth to the pirate's son, although, the whole tribe thought it was the warrior's son and as the boy grew no one knew the boy's forget-me-not blue eyes changed to a blood red when he threw a temper tantrum.

One day, when the boy is five, he was playing by the Oceanside, wondering, what kind of adventure awaits him, until he heard a beautiful voice singing. The boy walked until his feet were in the water and in front of him was a pretty 5-year-old girl, but this girl wasn't just any ordinary girl. This girl had a long beautiful silver-blue tail. Her wet hair was as golden as the sun, her eyes ocean blue and her skin had a perfect tan. She was a mermaid. The two suddenly became the best of friends.

As they grew up, the boy would visit the mermaid every day. Not only that but they started developing feelings for each other. On the mermaid's 15th, she came onto the land with legs. They boy smiled of joy but it soon faded as he realized he was soon to be married. Soon after what she had discovered, the mermaid told the boy she loved him and they made love that afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to whoever read the prologue, I promise I'll upload Chapter 1 tomorrow<strong>

**- Black Rose, **_P.P_'s secret lover


	2. Chapter 1  A New Life Awaits

**So sorry I didn't post this Chapter when I said I would but anyways here it is. BTW I was looking at the hits the other day and saw I got 20, so I was just wondering if YOU guys, my readers could possibly help me out on boosting by like maybe 5? Or more? Also, don't forget to review, it would really help me with the story**

***Disclaimer* I, Black Rose, DO NOT own J.M Barrie's Characters - I only own the plot and Sofia Jane (One of my aliases)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 1<span>_

Late one night, a 15-year-old Sofia Jane sits at the top of the stairs listening to her adoptive father speaking on the phone. She hears him speaking about an arranged marriage...for her. Why?  
>The reason became clear, for earlier that day, Sofia had snuck into the man's study and saw reports of his business going bankrupt. Quietly, Sofia runs down the stairs, out of the house and straight to Kensington Gardens. She couldn't believe it! The man who had raised her was going to send her off to a stranger whom she had to marry? She absolutely despised the idea. Sofia needed air to breathe, she needed to go find another place she can call home; not this one. She started crying. Sofia hears a jingle of a bell, she looks around, "Hello?" but no one answers, and she hears it again. Something catches her eye, a small golden light heading towards her and surprised as she got a better view of the golden light. A small winged boy, no smaller than Sofia's palm, fully clothed and wore an acorn as a hat. The jingle comes back, it was coming from him. "I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" Sofia asks. The small creature jingles, nodding at her. "Well, I can't understand you, if you're communicating with me."<br>The small creature starts flying around, trying to figure something out and then his face shows he's got an idea. "Sofia Jane!"  
>Sofia slides back, her face getting pale, "I–I can understand you! You said my name!"<br>The creature smiles, "Sofia Jane is your name!"  
>Sofia, curious to find out more, comes a little closer, "Yes but who are you? What are you?"<br>The creature jingles, as if he was laughing, "My name is Terence and I'm your first laugh."  
>Sofia cups her hands, "My first laugh?" Terence settles himself in Sofia's hands, "What do you mean by that?"<br>Terence lies back, "You see, I'm a sparrow man, a male fairy if you prefer. When you laugh as a baby for the first time, the wind carried it off to Never Land, second star to the right," Terence points to the shiniest star in the night sky, "and that was when I was born."  
>Sofia looks up at the star Terence was pointing at, "Never Land?"<br>Terence nods.  
>"What do you do there?" Sofia looks back at Terence.<br>Terence flies up so he is level with Sofia's eyes, "Whatever you want!"  
>Sofia has a thought. She thinks what would happen if she stayed here? They would find her, think it was just a shock, tell her she'll get over it and force her to marry. Sofia then thinks what would happen if she went to Never Land? They would never find her, give up and move on; while she is off enjoying her new life, just waiting for her, in Never Land.<br>Sofia snaps back to reality, "How would I get there?"  
>"Easy," Terence flies around Sofia, sprinkling golden dust on her that glitters as the moonlight hits it, "Now think of a happy thought."<br>Sofia closes her eyes and concentrates on one thing that would make her the happiest girl on earth, having to fall in love with whomever her heart desires. Sofia could feel herself, slowly floating, when she opened her eyes, she was already high up in the sky and she flies around Kensington Gardens. Never had she felt so free in her life! Terence jingles, signalling for her to follow him, as he flies high up into the night sky. Sofia follows Terence out of earth and into space. The star coming closer and closer until a tunnel of white light surrounds her. In a flash, she sees the light of dawn and an island.  
>BANG!<br>"Watch out!" Sofia hears Terence jingle. A cannonball coming right through the cloud and Sofia spins out of its way; then the sound of a boy's laughter.  
>"Ha, ha! You can't catch me, Hook!"<br>"Hide!" Terence jingles as he pushes Sofia onto a cloud.  
>A boy, merely a year younger than Sofia, flies past, not noticing her. Sofia catches a glimpse of his face; taking in his blue eyes, blonde hair and that cheeky smile.<p>

* * *

><p>Peter Pan flies to his underground home.<br>"Peter!" A 5-year-old boy smiles  
>"Slightly," Peter smiles back.<br>"We're getting a bit low on our food supply," Slightly says as he gets out his bow and arrows.  
>"How is that possible? We caught a month's worth two days ago?" Peter asks curiously.<br>Slightly just shrugs.  
>The two boys exited out of their underground home, Peter saw a trail off Pixie Dust, "Tinker Bell?" Peter whispers to himself.<br>Slightly looks at Peter, "You say something Peter?"  
>"Did Tinker Bell come back from Pixie Hollow?" Peter asks Slightly as he turned to face him.<br>Slightly shakes his head, "No," Slightly answers, "Why do you ask?"  
>Peter crouches down to the ground, "There's pixie dust all over the place!"<br>Slightly does the same, "There's too much," Slightly shakes his head one more time, "There's too much for her."  
>There was a rustle in one of the bushes, The boys stand up Peter got out his dagger while Slightly had an arrow ready, aiming it at the bush. The boys slowly move towards the bush, they can hear breathing. They were about to see what was behind the bush until a deer jumps up from behind it.<br>Slightly pulls back his arrow and releases. The arrow hits the deer making it collapse. Peter flew over to the deer with Slightly running behind. Peter plunge his dagger through the deer's heart. The boys dragged the deers body back to their underground home.  
>"I just still don't get how a month's worth of food could've disappeared?"<br>The boys went to go get more fruit, berries and meat. What they didn't know was that they had been watched.

* * *

><p>Terence had taken Sofia to a hollow tree, "Wait out here and be careful to not be seen," he jingles as he flies into the tree, "May I please speak to Queen Clarion?" Terence says in a formal manner.<br>Just then, five little golden lights join together and appears the most beautiful fairy, "You wish to see me, Terence?"  
>Terence bows before her, "My queen," he stands up straight, "I have found a child in despair, a girl whose laugh I was created from to be exact, and I wish to keep her here in Never Land, only on one condition."<br>"What is it my child?" Queen Clarion asks calmly.  
>"Peter Pan must never know until I allow it," Terence states.<br>"Only if she agrees to stay in Never Land," Queen Clarion nods.  
>"Thank you," Terence bows once more, "Your Majesty." Terence flies out of the tree and finds Sofia lying against the tree, eyes closed; asleep. "Poor thing," Terence wakes her up gently, "Sofia?"<br>Sofia slowly opens here eyes and sits up while she rubs them. "Sorry I dozed off," Sofia yawns, "feels like I've been up all night!"  
>Terence nods, "It's okay!"<br>Sofia looks at the tree, "Is this where you live?" Sofia looks back at Terence.  
>Terence nods, "I also work here."<br>"Cool!" Sofia smiles, "What do you do?"  
>Terence shrugs, "Nothing big, although I want to ask you a question."<br>"Go ahead!"  
>"Do you want to live here? In Never Land?"<br>Sofia shrugs, "Don't see why not? I got nothing left at the mainland."  
>"Great!" Terence smiles, "There's somewhere I want to take you."<br>Sofia gives Terence a curious look, "Where?"


End file.
